


Passion

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Missing Scene, Other, Short & Sweet, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 42





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Aziraphale looks every part the angel he is, the flush high on his cheeks, curls a halo around his head, stark against the deep aubergine of Crowley’s bedsheets. And Crowley can’t handle it, needs to take a moment, panting breaths ghosting over each other’s lips, gazes holding and catching and so full of all the emotions they have been holding back for so many years. They are touching enough to make up for all the time they haven’t, warm skin to warm skin, sticky with sweat. The way Aziraphale is looking at him is like all the things he’s hoped for are coming true and Crowley  _ wants _ so he takes, surging forward to make another point of contact, barely bothering with the formality of a kiss and going directly into open-mouthed passion, feeling and touching and tasting, tracing the contours of his molars, the roughness of his palate, filling every possible sense with pure  _ Aziraphale _ . His angel made such beautiful noises, keens and whimpers and moans, and Crowley accepted them all into the heat of his own mouth, swallowed them down. They moved as one, a feedback loop of sensation and emotion. And through it all their mouths never parted.


End file.
